


Dropping the Mask

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Alpha Wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha male Remus, And second time and third..., First Time, M/M, Marauders' Era, Not quite a PWP but we tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus decides to take what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2006.

All Hallow’s Eve, or Halloween as the muggles called it, and Remus Lupin wore a smile that would have made a vampire look twice and run. The sixth year student at Hogwarts had accepted several months ago that he was desperately and irrevocably in love with one of his best friends and fellow Marauders, Sirius Black. And tonight he was going to do something about it.

Remus checked his reflection in the mirror, smiling at the image of the debonair pirate that met his eyes. Tonight was Hogwarts’ annual fancy dress party, and he intended to claim the booty he’d had his eye on for what seemed forever. Tonight only three of the beds in the room he shared with his friends Sirius, James and Peter would be used.

~*~ 

"So, did Moony tell you what he was dressing up as?" James asked, adjusting his deerstalker and waving his pipe about.

"No, refused to say a word," Sirius answered, peering into the mirror to smudge the kohl that lined his eyes. Satisfied with the look, he stepped back, critiquing his appearance before lifting his wand and casting a quick spell to make his hair seem more tousled. "Took his kit to the prefect’s bathroom, said we’d see him at the party."

"Hmmm..." James murmured, chewing on his pipe as he leaned against the sink.

"I know James is supposed to be that muggle detective, Sherlock Holmes, but who in Merlin’s name are you got up as, Padfoot?" Peter asked, shifting uncomfortably in his costume and wondering if perhaps dressing up as a faun had been a bad idea.

Sirius chuckled and turned around, running his hands down over his bare, glitter-strewn chest to his skin-tight, black leather trousers. "Don’t you follow muggle music at all, Wormy? I’m Iggy Pop, glam rocker and all around bad-arse."

"Dunno about bad-arse, but if you bend over and split your trousers, you’re going to be showing your knickers," James laughed.

"Nope, not wearing any."

"Then you’re going to be showing your bare arse!" Peter nearly shrieked.

Sirius shrugged. "It’s not a bad arse, so why not? Now come on, you lot, if we’re too late, we’ll be stuck with no dance partners!"

~*~ 

Remus slipped into the ballroom, certain that his mates would already be there, his eyes eagerly searching the crowd for one person in particular. His eyes widened when he finally spotted Sirius, surrounded by a bevy of young women and a few men from all four Houses.

He growled.

No one was going to take the man Remus wanted, not this time.

He made his way through the crowd, not hearing James’ and Peter’s greetings, not stopping until he was standing in front of Sirius. "Hullo, Padfoot."

Sirius turned, shaking his head to toss the hair back out of his face, and smiled, his eyes widening as he looked Remus up and down. "Yo ho ho, Cap’n Remus. Planning to pillage and plunder tonight?"

Remus’ smile widened. "Yes." He looked Sirius up and down. "Any objections?"

"It’s All Hallows," Sirius grinned, "why would I object?"

Several of the girls around Sirius were murmuring among themselves, plainly torn as to which Marauder they were more interested in.

Remus glanced at the girls, then Sirius, and his grin widened an instant before he tangled one hand in Sirius’ hair and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Ignoring the gasps and exclamations around them, he thoroughly explored every inch of Sirius’ mouth before allowing their lips to separate again. "Glad to hear it," he finally responded to Sirius’ last remark.

Sirius stared at Remus—he was pretty certain the boy standing next to him and holding his hair was Remus—and licked his lips, listening to his pulse thud in his ears. "Suppose that makes me the plunder then." He spared a glance for the other students standing around them. "Sorry, you lot, looks as if I’m claimed tonight."

"At the very least," Remus added in a throaty purr very unlike his normal voice. To emphasize his point, he ran a possessive hand down Sirius’ back and let it come to rest on his arse.

As the others began drifting away, Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked at Remus closely. "Moony, you didn’t drink any strange potions today, did you?"

"Not yet, but I’m hoping to try a new beverage before the night’s over."

"And just what is that?"

"Cream of Padfoot."

"Cream of..." Sirius clamped his jaws together to keep his mouth from falling open, belatedly realizing just where Remus’ hand was. "All right, just who are you and what have you done with my quiet, innocent mate?" he asked, grinning wryly.

"Who said I was innocent?" Remus smirked at Sirius’ expression before biting gently on his chin.

"Well, you’ve certainly never let on otherwise." Struggling to get some kind of equilibrium, Sirius hooked a hand in Remus’ sash and gave him a tug. "All right, if we’re giving folks a show, let’s dance."

"I’m not the sort of bloke to kiss and tell... or anything else." Remus grinned as he moved closer, arms going around Sirius’ waist as he started to dance. Judging by the look on the taller boy’s face, he hadn’t expected Remus to yield so completely to the tug that they ended up plastered together from chest to knees.

Sirius swallowed harshly as he felt Remus slide against him, and he found himself wishing he’d worn a bit less constricting pair of trousers. "Apparently your partners aren’t that kind of bloke or bird either."

Remus shrugged, enjoying the sensation of their bodies rubbing together. "Wouldn’t go for any other type, at least if it was just for fun." Amber eyes rose to meet silvery-blue. "Someone I _really_ want though, that I wouldn’t want to hide."

"And by that do you mean me or do you just like the costume?" Sirius rasped, finding it hard to think when all his blood was pooling in his groin. Damn Moony, where had he been hiding this side of himself?

"Costume’s nice too, but I decided I wanted you months ago, and I decided to do something about it before I saw this invitation," Remus purred, now nibbling on Sirius’ earlobe.

"Months has it been?" Sirius asked, cursing silently when his voice cracked because of Remus’ attention. "That’s a lot of self-restraint."

"It certainly is. And I’m a teenager; I shouldn’t be expected to exercise self-restraint. I’d much rather reach out and take what I want." Remus cupped Sirius’ arse and pulled him into himself, groins rubbing together as they swayed to the music.

"Remus, you’re you—or I would have said this before tonight anyway." Sirius groaned and slid his arms around Remus’ shoulders as he drew in a shuddering breath.

"So this isn’t entirely one-sided?" Remus asked, not really worried considering the erection he could feel pressing into him. The hands cupping Sirius’ buttocks were guiding him in a sensual rhythm that had Remus looking around for the nearest exit.

Sirius let out a breathless laugh. "If it was, I think I’d be dancing with Macey Peters rather than you right now."

Remus growled. "Forget the Hufflepuff, Padfoot. You’re with me now, and I have a lot more than dancing on my mind."

"Damn, and here I thought I was sex on a stick tonight; you’ve got me beat, Moony," Sirius murmured.

"Oh you are. I just intend you to be mine." Remus grinned and kissed him again, hands buried in Sirius’ hair as they danced under MacGonagall’s increasingly attentive eye.

"Right here on the dance floor? Might earn us more than detention with that."

"Actually I was thinking of your bed, with a silencing spell around it. After we’ve had enough of the party."

Sirius sucked in a breath and felt his knees go weak. He’d always thought Remus was handsome but that he was much more of a follower than a leader; this side of him however... "I suppose James and Peter would appreciate that."

"You never know. They might learn something. But I don’t want to share you with anyone, not even them." Remus bit at Sirius’ lips, then kissed him again. "Any objections?"

Giving in, Sirius leaned into the kiss, sucking on Remus’ tongue until the two of them weren’t dancing any longer, just grinding together. "This isn’t a wolf thing, is it?" he murmured. "This is you, right?"

Remus had to laugh. "If it were a wolf thing, I’d be planning to eat you in an entirely different way. No, Padfoot, this is all me wanting you, wanting to shag you, to feel you around me and to hear you scream when I make you come."

Sirius actually gave a whimper at hearing that. "I’m beginning to think I’ve had enough of the party."

Remus didn’t bother with a verbal reply, simply dancing them toward an exit so they could make their way back to their room. He neither knew nor cared if anyone noticed, intent on the boy in his arms.

Sirius followed as if in a daze, staggering when they made it out into the hallway and the door closed behind them, cutting off the merriment in the Great Hall.

Remus spun around and pressed Sirius against the door, taking his mouth hungrily as he rocked against him. "Merlin, I want you. Say yes," he urged throatily as he nibbled on Sirius’ throat after releasing his lips.

"You know I can never say no to you, Remus," Sirius moaned, tilting his head back to allow the shorter boy more access to his throat.

"Glad to hear it. Don’t want to let you go." Remus began backing toward the stairs, intent on getting Sirius somewhere private. "Ever."

"Might make taking notes in class a bit of a problem," Sirius managed to get out, trying to lighten the intensity of the moment.

"If you’re more interested in notes than me, I must be doing something wrong," Remus chuckled, working his hands under the waistband of Sirius’ trousers so he could cup the bare flesh of his cheeks.

Sirius shivered, torn between pressing back into Remus’ hands and urging him onward. "Meant you, you git. Since when do I ever take notes?"

"Good point. So you won’t miss anything when I spend class telling you all the things I want to do to and with you."

"Prongs and Wormy can take the notes," Sirius rasped, stumbling forward when Remus began walking again.

"And then we can borrow Lily’s to find out what really happened," Remus mumbled as he sucked on Sirius’ adam’s apple.

Sirius mumbled an answer, not really caring what they were talking about any longer, his brain occupied by trying to match his steps to Remus’ as they climbed the stairs.

Remus ignored the gasps and occasional bits of advice from the portraits they passed, sighing with relief when they finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. It took him a moment to remember the password, but then they were inside and stumbling up to their room. He pushed Sirius onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed, muttering spells for light and silence as he pulled at his clothes.

Letting out a small ‘oomf’ as he found himself flat on his back with his trousers around his knees, Sirius pushed up onto his elbows, licking his lips at the hunger in Remus’ eyes. "Might work better if you took yours off as well," he said, not sure his own arms were working at that moment.

"Oh, I intend to. The only thing I want on me is you," Remus murmured throatily, his eyes eating Sirius as he shed his own clothes. Moments later, both were naked, and Remus was on top of Sirius as he kissed him hungrily, rocking against him with nothing between them this time.

Sirius wrapped his arms and legs around Remus, arching up into his weight, feeling branded by the heat coming off the other boy’s body. He dug his fingers into Remus’ back, wanting more, wanting Moony with a passion he’d never felt before.

Remus groaned into the voracious kiss, harder than he ever remembered being before, and he reached under the pillows for the small container he’d placed there earlier, knowing they weren’t going to last long. "I want to be inside you," he rasped, raising his head slightly to meet Sirius’ eyes.

"Yes." Sirius’ answer was a barely audible whisper, and he forced himself to release his hold on Remus and lie back, trusting the other boy completely.

"Oh, Sirius." Remus had to kiss him again, both hands buried in the thick, dark hair as he took Sirius’ mouth, tongue tangling with his soon to be lover’s as he pleasured them both. They were panting when Remus finally picked up the oil again and coated the fingers of one hand.

Remus knelt up between Sirius’ legs and watched his index finger lightly rub the wet head of Sirius’ cock, then trail lightly down the shaft and over his balls to glide up the shadowy crevice to the opening that beckoned him. He circled the tight muscle with a feather-light touch, wanting to accustom Sirius to the idea, then pressed lightly, not yet trying to get in.

Panting heavily now, Sirius pushed up onto his elbows to stare at Remus. "Might work a bit better it you actually did something," he quipped, having to give taking control one last try.

Remus tsked softly, grinning. "Patience is good for you, Padfoot." He expected nothing less from Sirius, but he was enjoying having him off balance far too much to give up control. And he had a feeling Sirius would be disappointed if he did.

He bent down, hair lightly brushing Sirius’ chest and teasingly flicking his nipples, and kissed him possessively at the same instant that he pushed his finger inside the other youth. He groaned into the kiss as the tight heat gripped him, imagining that around his cock.

Sirius gave a soft cry as Remus’ finger slid into him, pressing his tongue up into the other boy’s mouth at the same time, wanting to feel a part of himself in Remus as well. "More," he whispered, tightening his muscles down around Remus’ finger and spreading his legs wider, wanting everything Moony could give him.

Remus couldn’t have spoken a coherent sentence just then if his life had depended on it. He drew his finger back slightly while Sirius moaned and pressed a second one inside, pushing them deep inside, stroking the clinging passage until he found the small bump that made Sirius cry out.

Sirius wailed, his cock throbbing against his stomach, leaking clear fluid as Remus continued to drive him mad. "Oh fuck, Moony," he gasped, reaching for the other boy and pulling him in for another kiss.

"That’s the idea," Remus chuckled against Sirius’ lips, three fingers now teasing and stretching him. But Remus was as eager as Sirius, and it wasn’t long before the fingers were gone and he was positioning himself, ready to claim Sirius.

"No, I think the idea is for you to be in me," Sirius panted, letting go of Remus to pull his knees back toward his chest, opening himself even more.

"You mean like this?" Remus panted, sliding past the slowly yielding muscle and groaning as Sirius’ body clasped him, drawing him deeper. "Oh Merlin, Padfoot!"

Gasping as he felt himself stretched to the limit, Sirius managed a nod. "Yeah, that would be it," he answered, canting his hips upward and feeling Remus slide in even deeper.

"I aim to please," Remus laughed breathlessly, biting his lip as Sirius took more of him. "Even better than I imagined," he panted, coming to rest fully sheathed inside his lover’s body.

Sirius squirmed, wanting to feel Remus move. "Just - just how long were you imagining it?"

"Told you, months," Remus replied, gasping as Sirius moved. He braced his hands on either side of Sirius’ shoulders as he arched upward, then slowly began to rock inside him, moving only the smallest amount at first.

"That’s right, forgot," Sirius managed to get out before Remus hit his prostate and his eyes crossed.

"You need to pay attention to your lover," Remus scolded playfully, enjoying the expression on Sirius’ face as he pleasured him.

Sirius nodded in agreement and tried to focus on Remus’ face though he was finding it difficult. He twisted his hips and arched upward, wanting more.

Remus cried out when Sirius moved suddenly, and he couldn’t tease either of them any longer. His head lowered to latch onto a nipple and worry it between his teeth as his hips snapped back and forth, driving into Sirius hard and fast.

Sirius wailed out again, his hands slipping from his knees to Remus’ back, flailing for contact as the other boy took him to the edge and beyond.

Remus gasped again when Sirius’ hands gripped his back, nails lightly scoring him, and he arched up, tugging at the nipple between his teeth before it slipped free as he drove so deeply into Sirius that they both cried out. Remus reached between them with one hand to fist Sirius’ cock, needing to make him come because Remus knew he was about to.

"Moony!" Sirius screamed, his whole body jerking as he came, utterly claimed by Remus and loving it.

Sirius’ body rippling around him was more than Remus could stand, and he muffled his own cry in Sirius’ mouth, kissing him ferociously as he jerked and climaxed inside him, Sirius’ seed covering his hand and belly.

Feeling Remus slump over him, Sirius took a deep breath and opened his eyes, gently stroking his hands over the other boy’s back. "Moony?" he asked, pausing a second before continuing. "Will you still respect me in the morning?"

Remus opened one amber eye to peer at him. "As much as I ever did," he mumbled before yawning and opening his other eye. "But I’ll definitely still love you in the morning." There, he’d said it.

"Well, that’s good I suppose," Sirius started to say before freezing, staring at Remus. "What did you say?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I said I love you, you git. What did you think all this was about?"

"Uhhh, not sure rightly," Sirius stammered. "So you’re saying you want us to be a couple?"

"Oi, do you really think I’d chance messing up the Marauders if all I wanted was a chance to shag this admittedly fine arse?"

Sirius grinned. "It is fine, isn’t it? Of course, yours is first rate too, though I haven’t seen much of it."

Remus laughed as Sirius returned to his normal brassy self. "Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance. I like it both ways, Padfoot. If you think you’re up to the challenge, of course."

"Well, not quite this second, but I’m young, I’m sure I will be soon."

Remus grinned, though he’d noticed that Sirius hadn’t responded to his declaration and they’d wandered away from the topic. Still, he couldn’t expect Sirius to feel the same yet. He’d just have to be patient. "Glad to hear it."

"You know," Sirius murmured, stroking a hand up and down Remus’ back, "I’d have thought you were more of a bottom type if I’d ever have thought of you with a bloke at all." He smiled and nipped at Remus’ chin. "Not that I mind this side of you."

Remus shrugged slightly. "They say it’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I prefer being in charge in bed, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like letting go sometimes, as I just said."

"And as _I_ said, I’m not complaining. I think you’ve discovered a new side to me."

"One I don’t plan to share with anyone," Remus warned.

Sirius managed a shrug. "No one’s seen it before, so I’m not looking to share it with anyone but you," he admitted.

It wasn’t a declaration of love, but it was more than Remus had really dared hope for. "I’m glad. And for the record, this time I do want to kiss and tell. I want everyone to know we’re together."

"Suppose we’d best start with Prongs and Wormy just so they don’t think the dorm’s haunted if they hear us at night."

"I rather think they’re going to get the idea when we both crawl out of your bed in the morning," Remus laughed, "but yes, we should tell them properly. And tomorrow night we can christen my bed."

Sirius chuckled and squirmed, letting his legs slide down along Remus’ and breathing a sigh of relief as pulled muscles relaxed. "I think we’re going to be keeping the house elves busy changing our sheets."

"We’re teenagers. I’m sure we can manage a couple times a day. Good thing we have two beds to muss." Remus smirked wickedly, reaching down to stroke the slightly tense muscles in one of Sirius’ legs, then the other.

"Think James and Peter would kill us if we tried theirs?" Sirius murmured, "Or we could borrow James’ cloak and try out the sofa in the Common Room."

"I’m _certain_ they would kill us, and I don’t think either of us could be quiet enough for the common room idea to work, tempting though it sounds. Hmm, maybe we could gag ourselves?"

"Muting spells would work if we could make them weak enough to wear off in a short time," Sirius mused, still stroking Remus’ back as he thought it over. "Ooo, I know, we could give it a go in the _Slytherin_ Common Room!"

"Ick, what if Snivellus were to sit on us!" Remus made gagging sounds. "That would definitely put me out of the mood!"

Sirius retched. "That’s disgusting, Moony! Of course, seeing his expression if he sat in a wet spot would be funny."

"I am not shagging anywhere near Snape or Malfoy, so you just get that idea right out of your head!" Remus whacked Sirius in the shoulder. "Horrid thought!"

"It’d be funny, Moony, admit it," Sirius snickered, pulling Remus in for a kiss when he started to object again. "All right, no shagging near the snakes, how about in as many other places as we can? Set a record for future students to marvel at."

"I think I could agree to that plan," Remus purred, tangling his hands in Sirius’ hair to pull him back for another, deeper kiss. "Pity we’ll have to waste a night every month, but we can make up for it the next night."

"Mmm, true, but no matter how much I like you, Padfoot’s not playing bitch to Moony’s stud," Sirius chuckled, squirming under Remus again.

Remus let out a yelp of horror. "No!" He shuddered. "Maybe if I were aware of myself, then it would be different, but Moony’s just an animal." He made a face. "No, this is for us, not the wolf."

"Easy, love," Sirius murmured, surprised at Remus’ violent reaction but realizing he shouldn’t have been as Remus hated that side of himself. "I was just teasing."

Remus started to reply, then stopped, eyes widening as he realized what Sirius had said. "What did you call me?" he whispered.

Sirius frowned as he thought back. "I dunno, Moony? Remus?"

Remus realized that Sirius had said it unthinkingly, but he didn’t care. He beamed at Sirius as he hugged him fiercely. "Oh, I do love you, Sirius!"

"That mean you’re going to write my initials in little hearts all over your notes?" he asked, wondering just what had set off this display, not that he really minded.

Remus gagged. "Do I look like a Hufflepuff girl to you? No, it means that we’re going to spend all our free time snogging or shagging."

Sirius nodded, satisfied. "Sounds good to me, though don’t say that to James; you’ve seen Lily’s initials all over his things."

Remus snickered. "I was thinking of getting him a nice frock for his birthday. Maybe some hankies to use when his tender feelings are overwhelmed."

"He can embroider both his and Lily’s initials on them," Sirius grinned, nodding in agreement. "And a snitch or two if he feels up to it."

"We might want to be hiding behind Lily when we tell him that though," Remus chuckled.

"Mmm, good point. At least he won’t hex us if there’s a risk of hitting her."

"Precisely. Silly sod, he’s downright pitiful when it comes to Evans."

"Promise me if I ever get that way, you’ll curse me."

"Oh, I don’t know. I might like you kissing my feet, Sirius," Remus mused.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Maybe if you washed them first \- and let me use the prefect’s bathroom!"

Remus blinked as he imagined him and Sirius in that bathtub. "Oh, I think we might be able to manage that," he murmured.

"Mmmm, I love it when I get you to break the rules, Moony," Sirius purred.

"Don’t I know it!" Remus hugged him, chuckling. "Good thing it’s fun... and will have even more rewards in future."

Sirius smirked. "How far in the future?"

Remus reached between them and stroked Sirius. "Not very far at all, apparently."

"Teenagers, love, remember?" As Sirius laughed, he managed to roll them over without falling out of bed and grinned down at Remus. "Now then, I think it’s my turn, don’t you?"

Remus flung his arms and legs wide and returned the grin. "Have at me," he challenged.

Sirius smirked and leaned in to lick Remus’ neck. "Don’t you mean ‘have you’?"

"I certainly hope so. What are you waiting for?"

"You to be quiet," Sirius chuckled, kissing Remus to make that happen.

Remus grinned as he was kissed, perfectly happy to be quiet if it would get him Sirius. He wrapped his arms and legs around Sirius, holding him tight.

Sirius shook his head as he pulled back and saw Remus smiling. "You just love getting your way, don’t you?"

"Yes. I do. And I really love getting you. So why don’t you do something about that?"

"Like this?" Sirius asked, lowering his head and lapping at one of Remus’ nipples, growling when he felt the other boy shiver beneath him.

"Good start," Remus said somewhat shakily, biting his lip as he arched upward, fingers clutching at Sirius’ upper arms. "Any other ideas?" he challenged.

"You aren’t being quiet," Sirius murmured, moving to Remus’ other nipple and nipping it.

Remus grinned as Sirius sought to take control, and he forced himself to lie back and be silent. This was a rather unusual situation for him, but he found himself enjoying it.

"Better," Sirius breathed, now mouthing his way over the sharp lines of Remus’ ribs, his nostrils full of the scent of their earlier love-making.

Remus trembled faintly as Sirius toyed with him, his arousal once again spiking. He bit back the words that nearly escaped him, but he couldn’t hold back the entreating moan.

"Merlin, you sound good. Taste good too." As Sirius spoke, he moved lower, nuzzling the hollows of Remus’ hips and closing his teeth on the thin skin there.

Remus cried out sharply at the sensation, back arching and legs spreading wide as he offered himself to Sirius, begging without words for more. Soft sounds of pleasure fell from his lips as he squirmed hungrily against the sheets.

The low sound tugged at Sirius’ gut, and he shuddered, his cock hardening as he continued to explore Remus’ body. "I want you, Moony," he whispered, stroking one hand over Remus’ cock and reaching for the container of oil with the other.

"Want you too," Remus murmured in reply, unable to remain silent any longer. His fingers kneaded Sirius’ shoulders, his hips thrusting into Sirius’ grip.

Sirius chuckled as he stroked Remus to full arousal. "Yeah, sort of noticed that."

"Tease," Remus laughed, writhing wantonly, trying to tempt Sirius into taking him.

"Slut," Sirius teased back, sitting up to spill oil over his fingers and Remus’ belly.

"Sometimes," Remus agreed. "You complaining?"

"Not in the least, I like that side of you." Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus, at the same time easing his hand between the other boy’s legs, teasing the entrance to his body.

"Noticed that at the party," Remus gasped, moaning as Sirius aroused him even more. "Do it already!" he groaned harshly.

"This?" Sirius asked, pressing a finger in, groaning as tight heat surrounded him.

"It’s a start. Oh Merlin, Sirius!" Remus stared up at him, amber eyes hot and wild as they fixed on Sirius’.

Sirius nodded, adding another finger and twisting them deeper, kissing Remus ravenously before finally pulling back and slapping oil on his cock. "Need you," he panted. "Now."

"Oh yes," Remus replied, drawing his own legs back to offer himself to Sirius. "Right now."

With a heartfelt sigh, Sirius slid inward, groaning as Remus opened for him, and the moment he was fully sheathed, he began stroking, moving hard and fast.

Crying out, Remus clung to Sirius, arching up to meet every stroke, taking Sirius into himself and demanding more. "So good," he moaned.

"Yes..." Sirius hissed, raking his nails over Remus’ torso and down to his waist.

Finally being here with Sirius, feeling him inside himself, was too much for Remus despite having already come once, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He moaned as he rode Sirius’ thrusts, reaching between them for his own cock.

Sirius closed his hand over Remus’, stroking him in time with their movements, needing to feel him come apart.

Remus’ eyes closed as his climax overtook him, his body tensing as the pleasure erupted through him, making him clench around Sirius.

"Remus!" Sirius cried, gasping as he came, the spasms still massaging his cock as he spent.

Remus moaned happily, holding onto Sirius and sprawling contentedly amidst the pillows. "Mmm, this is the best All Hallows Eve ever."

Sirius chuckled before collapsing on top of the shorter boy. "Even if we didn’t get any of the food at the party."

"We had much more fun sating another appetite. We can always raid the kitchen later if we’re hungry, though I’d much rather stay here with you."

"Mmm, tickling the pear as opposed to tickling you, quite a choice."

Eyebrows rising, Remus said, "I sincerely hope you don’t even need to think about that."

"Think I’ll take you; you’re more fun to eat."

"Glad to hear it. This has certainly been one of my favorite meals in recent memory."

Sirius chuckled. "Don’t recall us eating anything actually."

"Hmm, you’re right. I still haven’t had that drink I wanted. We’ll have to take care of that later." Remus grinned back at him.

"Might take a bit to get to that point again," Sirius answered, nuzzling Remus’ neck. "We could always go tickle the pear while we recover."

"Or we could just lie here and nap. Seems a crime to cover you up with clothes again," Remus murmured lazily, stroking Sirius’ back.

Sirius nodded, shifting to the side so he wasn’t crushing Remus. "If that’s what you’d like, Moony, that’s what we’ll do."

"I think I’m going to like this new, more agreeable you," Remus teased, kissing him lightly as he rolled slightly to remain pressed close to Sirius.

"Prat. It’s just because my brains have all melted."

"I’m even better than I thought I was."

"Oi, there’s going to be no living with you, is there?"

Remus smiled smugly, then laughed. "Of course there is. I have exactly what I want, so I’m a happy man."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Smug is more my way of thinking."

"That too," Remus agreed laughingly. "Can you blame me? Look what I have."

"Hmmm, now I’m going to be the one there will be no living with."

"For anyone but me. And that’s just the way I like it."

Sirius gave a quiet laugh and shook his head. "I’m not going to be able to win with you, am I, Moony?"

"Well, you’ve won _me_. Does that count?"

"Best prize I’ve ever gotten."

That earned Sirius another kiss before they curled around each other and dozed off.

~*~ 

Waking the next morning in Sirius’ arms and his bed, Remus had a smile on his face to rival the sun as he woke his lover with a kiss.

"Huh? Wha? Ow..." Sirius complained as he went to sit up and muscles in his lower back pulled.

"Not quite the good morning greeting I was hoping for," Remus chuckled, grinning up at him from the pillows. Shifting gears, he frowned slightly. "Are you all right then?"

Sirius shrugged but relaxed back beside Remus. "Little sore, but nothing worse than after a long quidditch game." He turned to his side and smiled down at the other boy. "How about you?"

"Not _my_ first time, was it?" Remus chuckled. "I’ve always liked blokes and both ways. You’re probably going to want to be on top for a few days though. Terrible thing, that," he said, trying and failing to sound dismayed by the prospect.

"I can tell you’re going to cry," Sirius retorted, snickering and nudging Remus in the ribs.

"You don’t seem about to weep yourself," Remus chuckled, rolling over on top of Sirius and smirking down at him. A sound outside the curtains drew his attention, and he chuckled. "Shall we break the news to James and Peter then?"

Sirius groaned before pulling Remus in for a kiss. "Ready if you are, Moony."

Remus took the time to return the kiss then murmured a cleaning spell, somewhat disappointed as the scent of them vanished. "We should probably dress first," he sighed.

"Nothing they haven’t seen before," Sirius laughed.

"True enough, but the circumstances are a bit different," Remus pointed out. "Still, fumbling around to try and dress in here would be fairly silly." He took a deep breath and sat up. "Ready?" he asked, a hand hovering near the curtains.

Smirking, Sirius sat up as well. "Oi, Prongs, Wormy, have either of you seen Moony this morning?" he shouted.

Remus rolled his eyes and reached for the curtain, pulling it open as James called back, "No, and his bed hasn’t been slept... in." He finished rather slowly, wide eyes fixed on the two now visible in Sirius’ bed.

"No, but mine has," Sirius laughed, almost falling out of bed when Peter appeared as well, peering around the hangings and giving a squeak of shock.

"I think they’re surprised, Padfoot," Remus observed blandly. "And here I thought I was so obvious last night."

"Well, you damn well surprised _me_ last night!"

Peter blinked as if trying to clear his eyes. "I thought - you two were just fooling..."

Remus’ eyebrows rose. "Have you ever known me to fool about something serious?"

James kept gawking at them from where he’d sat down rather abruptly on his bed. Finally getting over his surprise, he shook his head slightly. " _You_ didn’t surprise me, Remus; it was Sirius. Never thought he’d go for it."

"And what do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly.

"I mean Moony’s been all but drooling over you for weeks, months even. I just never thought you’d go for a boy."

"I never did!" Remus exclaimed indignantly.

Peter snickered. "Yes, you did, Moony."

Sirius looked from James to Remus, then back. "He’s Remus," he said, as if that explained everything, which, in his mind, it did.

That got him kissed, Remus not caring that the other two were watching.

"Oi! Not in front of us!" Peter yelped.

Sirius reached for the bed hangings and pulled them shut. "Better?"

"Definitely," Remus purred as he rolled over on top of Sirius and rocked against him, either forgetting or not caring that the silencing spell had ended when they opened the curtains.

"Not if the two of you are going to start rutting like - like dogs," James laughed.

"Mad ‘cause you aren’t getting any, Potter?"

"I must be doing something wrong if you’re still thinking about James," Remus muttered, sliding down to fasten his teeth onto one of Sirius’ nipples.

Hearing the moan from inside the curtains, James rolled his eyes. "I think that’s our cue to leave, Peter." Raising his voice, he added, "Try not to miss breakfast, you two!"

"Merlin, Remus, you’re doing everything right," Sirius groaned, bucking upward against the other teen’s weight.

"I certainly hope so. Now that you know what fun blokes can be, I’d hate to lose you to someone else," Remus teased, one hand snaking between Sirius’ legs to cup and roll his balls.

Sirius shook his head and laughed quietly before whimpering. "Why do you all think I’ve never had any fun with a bloke before?"

"Because I’ve been watching you for months and never seen you with one. And believe me, I’ve been looking for any signs to give me some hope!"

"And here all you had to do was to jump me." Sirius nibbled on Remus’ neck and slid his hands down the other boy’s back.

Remus moaned softly, then raised his head to peer down at Sirius. "Tell me you haven’t been leading me on all this time!"

Sirius shook his head. "Apparently, I’m blind as I never noticed the drooling and what-not."

"I did not drool!"

"Are you saying James and Peter would lie?"

Remus pouted. "I don’t drool," he muttered. "Though if I were ever going to, it would be over you." He eyed Sirius eagerly.

"Make you hungry, do I?" Sirius asked, wriggling under Remus as he spoke.

"Oh yes. Starving." Remus kissed him, gasping into the dark-haired boy’s mouth as they moved against one another.

Sirius moaned and bucked upward. "Always telling you to eat more," he panted.

"If you insist." Remus slid lower, his mouth closing over the head of Sirius’ straining erection and suckling strongly.

Sirius moaned incoherently, his fingers threading through Remus’ hair as he rocked upward, wanting more.

Remus opened his mouth, relaxing as Sirius thrust upward and feeling the cock slide right into his throat. He hummed around the shaft filling him, fingers still toying with Sirius’ balls.

Sirius wailed and tightened his fingers in the other boy’s hair, not caring that he was pulling at it.

Remus winced slightly at the tug, but he was rather smug about driving Sirius mad so quickly. A few hairs weren’t too much to sacrifice. And Sirius tasted so good...

He stroked a fingertip over Sirius’ anus, not trying to push inside him since he knew Sirius would likely still be sore, but simply teasing the sensitive ring of muscle while he suckled hungrily.

"Moony!" Sirius yowled, twisting up off the bed as he came, his vision going dark for a moment as he orgasmed, the pleasure too intense to bear.

Drinking him down eagerly, Remus continued suckling on him till Sirius moaned and pushed him away from his over-sensitive flesh. Remus slid up Sirius’ body to kiss him hungrily, his erection gliding along the hollow of Sirius’ hip until he gasped and came, fingers gripping Sirius’ arms tightly.

Sirius gave a happy sigh and stroked Remus’ back, feeling their bodies settle together. "Mmmm, could go for a bit more sleep here. What about you?"

"Mmm. I’m a bit hungry but not enough to move yet. We can sneak into the kitchen later and get the house elves to feed us something. A nap sounds good." He smiled quickly. "I’m glad we had the sense to do this on a Friday night so we don’t have to bolt off to lessons." He drowsily rubbed his cheek against Sirius’ shoulder, enjoying the sensation.

"Uh huh," Sirius mumbled, dozing off, his arms and legs still wrapped around Remus.


End file.
